Sparks Fly
by Aqua girl 007
Summary: While waiting and holding some spots for her friends for a night time show at Kaiba Land Theme Park, Mana talks to Yami, who is sitting right next to her. Mana x Yami with hints of Mahad x Ishizu


Hey guys. And welcome to another one of my one shots.

I got this idea from hearing about a countdown that brought up the Fantasmic show. Usually, for shows like Fantasmic, sometimes you have to wait two hours or sometimes even more in advance. Since sometimes these spots are not guaranteed, especially in the roped off parts, someone has to hold those seats for that whole time while everyone else gets snacks and other goodies or even go on other rides. I remember waiting for 45 minutes holding a spot when I went to one of these shows several years back. So I decided to write a one shot about this.

**This will also feature reincarnates of Mana, Atem, Thief King, Mahad and Kisara. Reincarnated Kisara is called Sarah and Mahad is called Arron meanwhile Mana is called Amanda (she will still prefer the name Mana, though) and the reincarnation of the Thief King will be called Remu. Despite this, I will still keep pretty close to their canon personalities as I can possible.**

The descriptions for the character's appearance may not match what they the originally looked like in the anime or very little at all since I'm going to give my characters more realistic appearance. For example, Yami is going to have medium length, plain black hair, dark skin and brown eyes in this story instead of having spiky, tri-coloured hair and purple eyes like in the anime/manga; the same goes for Yugi too. However, you can imagine the characters looking like whatever you want, I really don't care.

The title is inspired by the song Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.

**Also, as for whether or not this gets turned into a multichapter, as of right now, it's just a one shot. However, if anyone wants me to add-on to this, I can make it one if I come up with a good idea.**

**My author's notes will be at the bottom section since they tend to be long and will be marked by a bold number in the place where I want one to be in the story.**

_**Thanks Youngbountygirl, angiembabe, Raving in the Rain and Shadowclanwarrior for helping me out with this, especially for helping me pick out the names of the reincarnated characters. Thanks Humora Bakura for allowing me to use the idea of Brit**__**ish Mana in this fic. Thanks Youngbountygirl for looking this over, too. **_

**Warning:** This will contain some mild course language and mentions of under-age drinking in the past (at least to American standards… since they are around 17 or 18 and some countries that's legal age. Sometimes drinking-age can be younger than that in some countries or even be at 20 like in Japan. It's even younger than that in some European countries— You know what? Forget it.)

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair has to say that the author does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, despite the fact the author of this fic was only a toddler when the manga came out. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. She also doesn't own the rights to Fantasmic and It's a Small World, which are owned by Disney.**

* * *

**-Mana POV-**

Sitting on the tiled ground in the middle of a roped-off area, in front of an area where I know the show will be, I stared off into space. I heard people chattered amongst each other all around me along with some random pop music playing in the background. Male and female park workers, who wore bright yellow jackets, used brightly coloured wands to help guide people since the sun went down about a half hour ago.

Right now, I am at Kaibaland with some of my friends: Sarah, and Miho, since the park just opened a few months ago, so we decided to check it out. Though, my friends are off to get supper while I have to sit here. I've been sitting here forever, it seems. While I don't blame them or anything, since there might be long line up or something and what they are doing is a very kind thing to do, oh my god waiting in this spot is so boring! I want to explore around the park some more, and maybe go on a few rides more rides before the show starts, not sitting here waiting around for an eternity! Granted, I really want to see this show so badly, since I heard it's really good. It even has a hundred foot Red Eyes animatronic that can breathe fire, move around, fly and everything! Still…

Pulling out my cell phone from my pocket, I looked down at the screen which read '9: 35 pm'. The fireworks start in another hour! Are you kidding me!? Oh my god this is going to be the end of me.

I guess I should do something besides sitting here doing nothing, so this will go by faster. This gives me a chance to play around with that neon-light string lasso thing** (2) ** for a while, especially since I think the battery on my cell is about to die soon. What is this thing called again, anyways? Light String Device? Stringy Thing…? Lasso Thing…? The Circle Lasso of Light…? Well, either way, playing with this is better than sitting here doing nothing.

Pressing a button on the device, it caused the string to move around in a circle, creating a lasso. Huh. This is actually pretty cool. I waved my arm around slightly, trying to avoid hitting the people in front of me.

"Ow!" I heard a guy nearby cry out. Turning my head to the side, I saw a guy about my own age, who had dark skin like me with black hair and brown eyes, rubbing the side of his head. He also looks rather cute. I had a slight feeling of déjà vu wash over me.

"Shit! I am so sorry," I apologised hastily, taking my thumb off of the button and feeling my cheeks heat up. "I didn't mean to hit you like that. I didn't notice you beside me before."

Wincing, the guy rubbed the area I hit him with his hand. "No, no. It's all right. It was an accident."

I tore my gaze from his before we sat in silence. I can't believe I just did that. Then again, I should've paid more attention to my surroundings more. It doesn't help that he does look kind of hot.

Still, I can't shake that feeling I had before. I swear he looks rather familiar, but I have no idea where I saw him before. Does he go to my school? Have I seen him before around the park earlier today? Have I seen him somewhere else?

Okay. This is getting really awkward. I have to say something break the tension. Maybe that might make things little less awkward.

"Bored… too, huh?" I piped up, trying to break the silence between us. I set the Stringy Thing on the ground beside me.

He hesitated for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah…I'm just sitting around waiting for god knows how long, plotting my revenge against my friends for making me do this."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"My friends and I played a round of Duel Monsters to see who has to hold the spot before the show," he said with a slight accent. "I lost, so I have to sit here and keep this spot, while they go on some more rides. Though, I swear the only reason why I did was because one of my friends cheated."

I started to laugh. "Wow. That sucks."

He cracked a smile. "Yeah. Though, on the plus side, it was either this or be forced to go on that 'It's a Small World' ride. I rather take this over going on that ride."

A smile spread across my features. "Good point. I went on it earlier today, and I had that song stuck in my head for an hour."

He snickered at that. "Damn that sucks. Kinda feel sorry for you."

"Yeah. Though, I got over it, and at least I know not to go on that again."

"Yeah," he said. "Though, what about you?"

"Oh," I said, blinking. "I am waiting for my friends, too. They just told me to wait here while they get supper."

Oh crap. I forgot to tell him my name. I hope he doesn't think I am rude or something.

Smiling, I extended my hand. "By the way, my name is Amanda Asghar, but everyone calls me Mana."

He shook my hand with a smile of his own and said, "Yami Muto."

Yami Muto? I recognize that last name from somewhere… In fact, I still swear I recognise him from somewhere. Still...

"Um, have we meet before?"

He eyebrows furrowed as if he was thinking hard about something. "Um... I don't think we have. Strangely, I felt the same way when I saw you. Must be déjà vu or something, then."

"Yeah. I guess you are right."

Huh. If I never meet him before, I wonder where I seen him before. Because I still swear I know him from somewhere.

Still, I wonder where he's from, since he has a different accent like he's not from around here. I don't wanna come off rude or something.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but where are you from, anyways?" I wondered, hoping I wasn't being too nosey. "It's just that your accent seems a little different, then some of the ones around here."

"Don't worry, I don't mind at all. I used to live in Egypt with my dad, while my brother lived with mom in Domino."

I frowned. Damn that must be rough. It kind of sounds like the Parent Trap a bit, except they knew each other's existence growing up. I can't imagine growing up away from my brother, Arron, like that.

"I'm sorry about that. I can't imagine going through something like that."

"It's fine," Yami assured. "We did visit during the summer and stuff. I get to live with him, while I go to college here in the fall. I'm really glad things did work out in the end."

My eyebrows furrowed with curiosity. Wait, now I know why he looks familiar. He looks exactly like Yugi Muto! I saw him on one those Duel Monsters live streams that Sarah is really into once. I think I saw him in the corridors of Domino University when I was touring the place, too. I already know this isn't him, but damn he sure looks a lot like him, aside from the more mature face, and a few bangs sticking up slightly. Still, I wonder…

"Hey, you look like a guy named Yugi, who won a bunch of Duel Monster Tournaments. Is he your brother?" I asked before he nodded. "Huh. I was wondering why you looked like spitting images of each other."

"Yeah, he's my twin brother. Big into Duel Monsters?"

I shook my head. "I don't really play it that often and I am not very good at it at all, but a couple of my friends do. I watched a couple of the live streams, so I have some idea how to play it, and know some of the bigger name duellists. What about you? I don't think I saw you in a tournament on one of those online live streams or anything." My eyes widened. Oh crap. That came out wrong. I waved my hands dismissively. "Not that there's anything wrong with that or anything."

He seemed to take it with a grain of salt. "I enjoy playing the game a lot. I reached the final round of the regionals on a few occasions. My brother always managed to kick my ass when we faced off in those. So, I have never even made it into any of the major tournaments."

I giggled. "Wow. I feel kind of sorry for you."

"Na. It's alright. I might be able to play in one of the major tournaments one day."

"I hope you do," I stated. "By the sounds of it, you seem like a really cool duelist."

He gave me a smile in return as a hint of pink brushed on his cheeks. "Thanks."

The sides of my mouth pulled up. He looks kind of cute when he blushes like that. In fact, he does seem like a cool guy in general.

"Still, I find it awesome that you used to live in Egypt. It must've been much different then here. Right?"

"Yeah," he replied. "It's a cool place to live, but it's much more crowded and hot."

"I bet. Even I found I had a hard time adjusting to the cold when I first got here, and the climate is only slightly different here then where I used to live. I can't imagine what it must be like for you."

"Yeah. It's hard to say the least. I still am dreading what it's going to be like in the winter."

"You're going have to get used to it pretty fast," I teased. "Last year it was so cold, and the windshield was so bad, I swore even the Wampas were in hibernation."

Yami grimaced as if he was imagining the worst winter imaginable. Oh crap. That came out wrong.

"I am mostly used to it now," I tried to correct myself, smiling sheepishly. "So it shouldn't super bad. I doubt the winter is going to be quite as bad last year. I swear it was only like that because of the Polar Vortex...whatever the hell that thing is."

His face brightened up. "My brother talked about the vortex last year. I wasn't sure what it was exactly. I still swear that thing sounds like something from a rock album cover."

I laughed at that. I swear he has a point. For something that can be a huge pain, it does have a cool sounding name.

"Yup. I can see it now 'Polar Vortex: The Ultimate Point of Bad Winter which is as Cold as Liquid Nitrogen, and Makes You Wanna Hibernate."

Yami burst out laughing. "Yeah, that's for sure."

Yami hesitated for a moment. "Though, what about you?"

I stared at him, wondering what he meant by that. "Huh?"

"Where were you from before moved here? I don't think you really mentioned that."

Oops. I forgot to say where I was from before.

Smiling, I said, "My family moved here from Lancaster about a couple years ago. I will go to college here in autumn, too."

He blinked. "Huh?"

Oh, right. He's probably doesn't know where that is. I really need to stop doing that.

"It's an area in England."

He nodded. "Oh, okay. I was wondering about that. Though, your accent sounds cute."

I felt my cheeks heat up at that, not really expecting him to say that.

"Thanks," I said, not really knowing what else to say to that.

I wanna ask him out. He seems like a cool guy. He seems interested in me. After all, he did flirt with me a little.

But, still, I never done anything like this before. I dated a couple of guys briefly in the past, but still…

Okay. I have to ask. The worst he can do is say no, right?

Taking a deep breath, my heart started beating faster as I asked, "Um…are you busy this weekend?"

"I'm not on Friday." He arched an eyebrow at this. "Why?"

"I was wondering. Do you wanna see Guardians of the Galaxy with me this Friday?"

My heart thumped even harder inside of my chest, wincing slightly and getting ready for the worst. Oh god. I hope—

His eyes lit up. "Sure, I'd love too."

I felt a sense of relief wash over me, sighing in relief. I've never really asked a guy out before, so I wasn't sure what to expect. Still, I am glad he said yes.

I hand him my mobile and he did the same. I quickly typed in my number in his contacts list before I handed it back to him. Yami handed my phone back to me.

"Wow, someone is getting his flirt on," I heard a guy with a Cockney accent muse.

Turning my head around, I saw a guy, who had white-blonde hair and blue eyes, standing there with a bunch of food in his hands and a huge smirk on his lips.

Yami rolled his eyes with a smirk of his own, and said, "Whatever. This is coming from the same guy, who got slapped the last time he tried to flirt with a girl at a party."

I burst out laughing at this. Seriously? The only time I seen something like that when Jack Sparrow got slapped by those women in the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie.

"I was drunk!" the guy insisted, eyes narrowed.

"Sure you were," Yami said, voice dripping in sarcasm.

As funny as that thought was, I had to know if this actually happen. It wouldn't hurt to ask. Right?

I leaned in and whispered, "Was he really drunk?"

"Probably," he whispered. "The girl was probably a police officer; those are the type of people Remu hangs out with when he's drunk."

I nodded. Okay, weird that anyone would hang around with police officers. I suppose as long as he's not driving when he's drunk, he's not going to get in trouble or something they might not pick up on it. I've heard police officers get drunk at parties and pubs too, when they're off duty anyways.

Glancing to the side, I noticed my friends coming back with some food in their hands.

"Sorry about taking so long," Sarah apologised, handing me a plate with a large slice of cheese pizza and an iced tea. Miho sat down beside her. "The line-up was a lot longer than we thought."

"Na, it's all right," I shrugged it off. "It's not your fault the line took so long."

Taking a bite out my pizza and glancing from the corner of my eye, I noticed that Marik, who was munching on a veggie burger, sat beside Yami and Remu. I know Marik's older sister is friends with my brother, who I swear has a crush on her, but I never knew Marik was friends with him. Huh. I guess it's a small world after all...God dammit, now I have that song stuck in my head again.

Suddenly, I heard the music go silent. Finally! The show is about to start. I thought it never would.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls; Kaibaland's Fantasmic is about to begin in just a few moments. Those of you sitting in the front may get wet."

Before I knew it, the show began. The show was very good. In fact, really, really good. The dragon was friggin' amazing. In fact, a lot of the other special effects were cool, especially how they had clips playing on top of a water spraying up like that. And the ending with the Black Luster Solider fighting off the fake Red Eyes was pretty epic, especially with how the dragon flew around and breathed fire.

Once the show was over, I clapped my hands and cheered loudly, pleased with the show and a lot of other people did the same around me.

* * *

**1)** Basically, it's a device which has a very long string attached to it, which is in a circle inside of the device. When you press a button, it makes the string go in a circle like a lasso. These things are usually sold at the Disney Nighttime Shows, though I assume they'd be sold else where. If you are still confused about what I am talking about, you can PM me and I can send you a url to a picture of the object I am talking about.

* * *

Thanks for reading this and please review. ^^


End file.
